


Tragic With a Capital T

by the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, Modern Era, No Beta We Die Like Duncan, No Editing We Die Like Duncan, in my defense we're reading it in school right now, y'all already know what this is... macbeth high school au... the plot stays relatively the same...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave/pseuds/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave
Summary: Imagine "the Ballad of Sara Berry" butMacbethby William Shakespeare. Title is from MCR's “Kill All Your Friends”.
Relationships: Macbeth & Banquo (Macbeth), Macbeth & Duncan, Macbeth/Lady Macbeth
Kudos: 1





	Tragic With a Capital T

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally writing this as i read _Macbeth_ in school.

As if high school wan't a daunting enough experience-- what with puberty and grades and looking for college-- the social hierarchy was something of utmost severity, seemingly upheld by God himself.

Nona, Decuma and Morta Weïrd were socially ostracized enough, being triplet sisters obsessed with the occult. The three teen girls would speak in riddles and paradoxes, occasionally speak in perfect synchronization, always looked greasy, had stringy facial hair they never shaved, and made no effort to act in "normal" ways. Rumors throughout the school included that Decuma had once bitten someone who didn't return a pencil, and that Morta frequently barked out loud to teachers she didn't like. 

The three sisters had their own ideas about the high school social hierarchy. Jocks and cheerleaders didn't quite care for their ideas.

The Weïrd sisters had a plan to make them care.

Nona, Decuma, and Morta were hanging out in their backyard discussing said plans one afternoon:

“It looks like it’s gonna rain.”

“Yeah. Are we going shopping for prom this weekend?”

“Yeah. And we’ve decided on Macbeth?”

“Yeah.” 

The sisters laughed among themselves for a short while about their plan. It seemed incredibly unreal and almost ridiculous to think about, but they were nonetheless intent on seeing it through. They ran down a few of the details for a bit more, until the sound of their cat loudly mewing from inside the house, and a frog loudly croaking in a nearby puddle caught all three girls’ attention. 

Nona got up to go see what the cat wanted, Decuma went to go try and catch the frog, and Morta left to check that they were prepared for the incoming weather. Before leaving though, all three girls muttered under their breath " _Fair is foul, and foul is fair. Hover through fog and filthy air._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is kind of boring, you know how it is. The story will get spicier soon. 
> 
> I decided to use the name of the Fates in Roman mythology for the three witches, because it seemed a little more humanizing that just referring to them as the three witches or Weïrd Sisters the whole time.


End file.
